m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
PvP Server Guide
Disclaimer: This Page is currently not entirely up to date. Some of the information may still be correct, other parts need updating. Sections about rule interpretation are not safe to use at this point. If you are looking for an updated guide, please try.http://m-cw.enjin.com/forum/m/28916768/viewthread/18520720-server-rule ---- Introduction This guide serves as an introduction to the PvP Server in order to teach players how to use the plugins in use as well as the way wars, the safe zone, etc work. This is not an exhaustive guide and is intended merely to teach players the basic commands and functionality the plugins offer. For a full list of plugin commands, please see the PvP Server Plugins and Commands page. For a full list of permitted mods on this server, please see the Approved Minecraft Modifications for MCC Servers page. The Plugins Dyn Map The server employs the use of the Dyn Map plugin which gives you a overhead map of the entire server. Here is a direct link: http://minecraftcenter.net/dynmap/pvp/ Factions Factions is in use on this server, but has undergone editing in order to fit that the play style the server finds encouraging. Factions is a large mod with many commands, this guide will cover only the basics. For a full list of commands and their function, see the PvP Server Plugins and Commands. The Basics Creating a Faction and adding members To set up a faction, one must simply type "/f create name", eg "/f create France" will create a faction called France. The faction name can be only one word (with underscores not supported) and can be no more than 10 characters in length. To invite players, use "/f invite playername", eg "/f invite Bob" will issue Bob an invite. To join a faction, use "/f join name". Using "/f open yes/no" will toggle invite requirements on or off. If they are off, anyone can join your faction simply using "/f join faction name" without needing an invite. "/f kick name" removes a player. "/f officer name" makes a player an officer, allowing them to invite and kick players, claim and unclaim land, and set relations with other factions. When your faction has a minimum of five members, you may create a page on the wiki and list them on the PvP Kingdoms List. The list is alphabetical. Claiming Land There are a few requirements for claiming land: 1. The player claiming the land must be in a faction, have permission to claim it(eg, is Leader or a Officer of the faction), and have enough money to buy the land. It costs 1,000 to claim chunks. 2. The faction claiming the land must have at least 5 members. If a faction has less than 5 members, the land claim command will not work. 3. The faction must have enough power to claim the land. Assuming the above requirements are met, a chunk of land can be claimed using "/f claim". If the player is rich and seeks to claim a lot of land quickly, use of "/f autoclaim on/off" toggles automatic claiming of any chunk you walk over until your funds are gone or your faction has reached its claim limit. In Factions, every faction has a "power", the sum total of every member's individual power. Power is lost on death, and regenerates naturally over time. Every individual point of power allows 1 chunk of land to be claimed. As such, if a faction has 5 members each with 10 power, the faction's total power is 50, allowing it to claim 50 chunks. The command to unclaim land is "/f unclaim" to unclaim the chunk you are standing on or "/f unclaim all" to unclaim all of your land. It is important to understand that unclaiming land refunds absolutely no money. Important Note: Only land you have claimed is protected against griefing when at peace and covered by the fair griefing rule while at war. If you do not own the land you are building on, it will not be protected at all from griefers. As such, if you elect to build on land you do not own, you are doing so at your own risk. Faction Wars Diplomatic Standings There are 4 diplomatic modes for a faction to be in with other factions: 1. Allies 2. Neutral 3. Enemies 4. Truce For a faction to ally with another, both parties must agree by setting their relation with each other as Allies. For a faction to declare war, it does not need the consent of its enemy. It does, however, need the consent of its enemy to end the war or to pause the war with a truce. Manpower In Factions, every faction has "power" that is lost on death and regenerates naturally over time. When a faction goes to war (eg, it has at least one "enemy" relation with another faction), this natural power regeneration stops. A faction enters the war with the power it has and will not gain any more power until it has returned to peace (eg, has no more "enemy" relationships). This means that every kill counts, as every dead enemy brings them closer to final defeat. The total power per faction is the sum of the individual power of every player in the faction. The statistics: -Max Power per Player: 200 -Power regeneration: 10 power every 30 minutes of game time -Power lost per death: 25 -Minimum Power during war: -400 -Offline Decay: -10 manpower per day after 72 hours of inactivity When a faction's power levels drop to 30% of their maximum (Note: their faction maximum, NOT 30% of the power they started the war with), their enemies may begin to annex their land to their own faction, assuming they have enough power left to do so. This means that, even if you are losing a war, your enemy may not be able to make gains if their own power has been depleted enough in the fighting. Only a strong victory will guarantee conquests. After a war is over, factions will be protected from attack until their power level is back to 50% of its maximum. Example France has 10 members, who all can have 10 power maximum. As such, France's maximum power is 100. France owns 50 chunks, meaning they have the ability to claim 50 more. Spain has 5 members, who all can have 10 power maximum. As such, Spain's maximum power is 50. Spain owns 50 chunks, meaning they can claim no more. France declares war on Spain, and Spain replies by declaring war on France, meaning neither side can back out without the other agreeing. After a period of combat, Spain's power has gone below 30% of 50 (eg, below 15 power) meaning France can start to claim their land. Can France claim their land? France owns 50 chunks, meaning 50 of their power is used up. -If the French have 55 power at this point, they can claim 5 chunks from Spain (55 power - 50 chunks already owned = 5 chunks can be claimed), and this is all they can get because they cannot regenerate power when at war and cannot claim land off a faction they aren't at war with. -If the French have only 45 power, they cannot claim land off Spain because they have no extra power to claim above the 50 they already have. So, the French claim the land they want and offer peace. The Spanish accept and peace returns to the land. Now that Spain and France are at peace and have no other wars, their power begins to regenerate again. Both factions are now protected from being attacked until their manpower is back to 50% of the maximum, meaning anyone wishing to attack Spain will have to wait until they have 25 power back. Annexation When fighting a war if your manpower gets below your total claims your land can be annexed. Annexation does not cost money, however for every piece of land annexed 1 manpower will be returned to every member of the faction. What you can and can't do while at war There are several built in limitations to what can happen during war to keep it fairer on all parties. 1. If no one from your faction is online, enemy players will be unable to place or break blocks on chunks you have claimed. This is to ensure your enemies cannot defeat your fortifications unopposed. 2. When no one from the enemy faction is online, you will not be able to access their chests. 3. While at war, griefing rules apply when attacking claimed chunks: blocks broken and placed can only be for the purposes of fighting the enemy, defeating their fortifications, and searching for stashes. Griefing for the sake of destroying their work will not be tolerated. Placed gold, lapis, and emerald blocks are protected by griefing and looting if used in a decorative fashion. Even if you are at war, you cannot mine out certain blocks that are part of the decoration. However, diamond, iron, and other resource blocks are not protected as they are war materials. Animal herds fall under similar protection rules. Sheep are protected and you can not slay or otherwise mess with them (such as releasing them) because they are not a war material. Food herds can be slain but it is common courtesy to leave two of them so after the war the opposing faction can rebuild their herds. Armor Effects The custom armor plugin that the server implements greatly changes combat. The armor changes balances each armor class so they are all valuable and combat viable when used correctly. Leather armor gives Speed 1, Regeneration 1, and Strength 1. What this does is effectively creates a scout/skirmisher class. It allows players get around quickly and makes exploring much faster. This also allows players to run in, get a couple of hits off on an enemy, then dash back up and quickly regenerate health before darting back in for another run. Iron armor gives the Strength 1 effect. What this does is put iron armor as the strongest damage dealing armor and on paper it beats diamond armor, if just barely. This makes it so factions are more free to war without losing a lot of diamonds and allows new factions to quickly enter wars without having to stockpile massive amounts of diamonds beforehand. Diamond armor gives the Weakness 2 effect. This basically makes diamond armor a tank/archer class. It is still the more durable armor in the game and and Weakness 2 effect does not apply to archer attack. Diamond armor is still relatively on the same playing field as iron armor, only a single hit or arrow shot and even the playing field. Just so players are aware, these are potion effects attributed to the armor, so in-game you will see the bubbles floating around that generally indicate a potion is on you. It is rather annoying to most players, but is easily disabled by changing your particle effects in the in-game options to minimal. Iconomy Iconomy is being used. This gives the players a virtual currency that can be displayed with the command "/money". Iconomy money is gained by selling mined items at various shops around the map. Money can be used to purchase land. (one of two methods of acquiring land, other being conquest) Chest Shop Signs can be put over chests to make the chets become a shop. To make a shop, put a sign above a chest or doublechest, in it type the following in the order indicated as seen in the picture: 300px *First line: Your minecraft name. *Second line: Amount of the item you are going to buy/sell per click. *Third line: Buying and/or selling prices in this way: "B#$ : S#$" the "B" meaning the price at which other players will buy your item and the "S" the price at which other players will sell you the item. *Fourth line: Item name or code, to be sure use the code, the plugin will automatically set up the correct name once the shop is set, for a list of the ids check here: http://minecraft-ids.grahamedgecombe.com Right click on the sign to sell whatever item it is set to, and left click to buy. Besides player shops, the server also uses a form of NPC shops in order to create a more unique economy system. Instead of the old way of mining and magically getting money to appear in your wallet, players now have to travel to four specified locations with their goods to sell them. The locations are approximately 4,000 blocks in the North, South, East, and West directions from the spawn. Prices Total money paid per block sold (prices may vary depending on location): - Obsidian $10 - Lapis $3 - Coal $3 - Gold $200 - Emerald $100 - Diamond $100 - Redstone $1 - Iron $10 - Flint $0.8 - Wood $0.8 - Smooth $1 - Cobble $0.8 - Dirt $0.5 Lockette This plugin is installed but not available to players. Is it used solely to aid the Administration of the server Prices Total money paid per block destroyed: - Obsidian $10 - Lapis $3 - Coal $3 - Gold $200 - Emerald $100 - Diamond $100 - Redstone $1 - Iron $10 - Flint $0.8 - Wood $0.8 - Smooth $1 - Cobble $0.8 - Dirt $0.5 Enchantments Because the server constantly strives for balanced gameplay, many PvP enchantments have been banned. Although Minecraft naturally spawns Enchanted Books in dungeons and mobs have the chance to drop enchanted gear, if a player attempts to use these, the enchantment will either degrade to a legal enchantment (Knockback II will convert into Knockback I), or the enchantment will simply disappear. The following list of enchantments are legal enchantments to use: *Bane of Arthropods I-V *Smite I-V *Efficiency I-V *Unbreaking I-V *Looting I-III *Respiration I-III *Feather Falling I-IV *Silk Touch I *Aqua Affinity I *Knockback I Enchanted books carrying any illegal enchantments (sometimes referred to as Forbidden Tomes) cannot be applied to tools via the use of an anvil. Crafting enchanted Golden Apples is not permitted. Potions Like many enchantments, a large portion of potions have been banned out to increase enjoyable game play and balance. The only allowed potions at the moment are: *Fire Resistance potions *Night Vision Potions The following potions are banned: *All Health potions *All Regeneration potions *All Strength potions *All Weakness potions *All Poison potions *All Harm potions *All Potions of Swiftness *Invisibility Potions *All Splash Potions These potions are banned by a plugin; if the plugin malfunctions, these potions are still considered to be banned, and action will be taken by the Moderation Staff if you try to use them illegally. Recipes The server employs a number of custom craft item recipes in order to help balance PvP and give everyone a fair shot. Recipes can be found here: http://imgur.com/a/qZr37 Q and A A short FAQ for basic questions/answers people might need. Divided into these categories: I. Server Staff and how to talk to them II. Plugin/Server Commands III. How Our System/Plugins Work IV. Fighting Wars I. Server Staff Q. Who are the server staff? A. Hilary_Duff is the Head of Moderation, Remlap is the Head of Plugins (he is also a Moderator), Writerscorner, Austin944, Afrominer, Zhainius, Abbews, PatrickS1989, and Atlasjackal are Moderators. Other helpful in-game Administrators can include Magefsx (former Head of Moderation), Mangerman (former Head of Moderation), and The_Dutch_Devil (Head of Site Moderation for the forums). Q. Who do I speak to about X? A. Speak to a Moderator if you have any ingame problems (stuck, fell out the world, found something you think is broken, think someone is cheating, etc). They will either try to fix it or pass you on to someone who can help. Speak to Hilary_Duff if you think a Moderator is abusing their power: as Head of Moderation he will investigate this and is responsible for the Moderators. Speak to Poach if you feel you cannot speak to Hilary_Duff. Q. Can I join staff? A. We recruit when we feel we need more Staff. You can state your interest in a position by speaking to Hilary_Duff or Poach and we will consider you closely when we next decide we need an additional Moderator. If you are able to write Java code, please speak to Remlap. II. Plugin/Server Commands Q. How do I work Factions? A. This guide will assume the following: Your faction is called France, you are called Bob, your friend is called Tom, and there is a rival faction called England. "/f create France" will create your faction. "/f invite Tom" will invite Tom to it. "/f join France" will accept the invite after Tom is invited. "/f officer Tom", "/f leader Tom" makes Tom either an Officer or Leader in the faction. There can be only one Leader. Officers can claim/unclaim land, change relations with other factions, and change the faction name or description. "/f ally England", "/f enemy England", "/f neutral England", sets the faction called England as an ally, enemy or neutral. When at war, both factions must agree to be neutral before they become neutral. At all times, both factions must agree to be allies before they become allies. "Agree" here means both factions type the /f neutral or /f ally commands for each other. "/f show France" will give faction details "/f desc Vive la France!" will set the faction description to "Vive la France!" "/f claim" will claim whatever chunk you are standing on for your faction. "/f sc" will show you an outline of the chunk you are standing on. "/f power Bob" will show Bob's current manpower. "/f c f", "/f c p", "/f c a" These enter chat channels. f - Faction only mode, a - Allies only mode (also visible to your factionmates), p - Public mode (visible to all) "/f list" shows a list of all factions. If the list has more than 1 page, use "/f list 2", "/f list 3", and so on. "/f help" is an ingame guide showing every command available. This guide has listed the most commonly used ones. Q. Any other commands to know? A. "/tell playername message" sends a message to that player that only they will see. Eg "/tell poach Your FAQ sucks" will send that message to only Poach. The player must be online for this to work. Hold tab to see a list of everyone that is online. III. How Our System/Plugins Work We have two very unique plugins working on this server: our modded factions, and armour. Factions Our factions works differently to normal factions. Here are the main differences: 1. When you go to war, your power stops increasing. When you die, you lose 25 power, and you do not get it back until you are at peace again. This means that in war, every death counts. Maximum power is 200, minimum is -200. This gives you 8 deaths until 0, 16 until -200. 2. You cannot claim enemy chunks until they are below 30% of their maximum manpower. This means most wars are fought on the battlefield and only after consistent success will one faction be able to conquer another. 3. Re-read the PvP-specific rules. We allow griefing, within reason, during wars. Don't grief just to damage things. Armour Putting on armour gives you the following effects: Diamond - Weakness II Iron - Strength I Leather - Strength I, Swiftness I, Regeneration I We have tried to move away from Diamond being the King of Armour, because wars were lasting only as long as a faction had diamond armour, and it had become a "grind-to-win" game with whoever had the most armour to spare generally winning wars. With these enchants, the following is observed: - Iron beats Diamond in a Sword fight - Diamond beats Iron in an archery fight As such, Diamond wearers who can successfully hit an Iron-wearing attacker with a few arrows before he closes in will win. If an Iron-wearer can get into sword range without taking several arrows, he will win. This is much more balanced and, though Diamond can still be argued to have a slight advantage, it is now only slightly superior to Iron and only under certain circumstances. In all this makes wars far more balanced and removes much of the "grind-to-win" problem. - Leather is the scouts armour. You won't get caught by the other two armours and with Regen I will survive a few arrow hits while escaping. This is the armour for those who want to escape or who don't want to be caught. IV. Fighting Wars Q. Can I use TNT and TNT cannons? A. Yes, but only to siege enemy bases. Don't blow buildings up or destroy structures. Use TNT to break into enemy bases and to fight battles, do not use it just to grief. As a rule of thumb, if you can explain how using TNT to do something helps you kill the enemy players nearby, you'll be allowed to do it. If you're doing it just to ruin their base or just to destroy something, don't do it. Q. Can I fire TNT cannons at enemy bases while they're all offline? A. No. Only use TNT to attack bases if the enemy is online, and remember the griefing rules. Would you like logging in to find the enemy has already blown through all your defences and you had no chance to fight them off? Q. Can I steal things during wars? A. If it's in a chest, yes. If it is a placed block, no. There are some exceptions: you can steal the following blocks: Diamond blocks, Iron Blocks, Anvils, Enchanting Tables and Potion Stands. As a rule of thumb, if the block is for decoration you can't take it. Diamond and Iron blocks can be decoration, but then people would just make all their iron and diamond into "decorations" and "redecorate" when they decide they need those diamonds for armour and weapons, so you can steal those all you want. Q. I killed an enemy in his bedroom and he respawned next to me. Can I keep killing him? A. No. Don't spawn camp. As long as the enemy player stays still you can't kill them again. If they try to run away, try to fight you, or try to access chests, you can kill them again. Q. The enemy faction has shops and I can't loot their chests because the plugin won't let me. That isn't fair: they have diamonds for sale! I want my war loot. A. If you find any enemy chests you can't get into because they made the chest into a shop, ask a moderator to break it open for you. We can't make the shop plugin talk to the faction plugin, so the shops don't recognise that you're at war. Moderators can override that and open the chest manually for you. Enemy players must be online for us to do this, though: we won't allow you to declare war on an offline faction just to loot their diamond/iron shops before they can react!